1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bed covering, and more specifically to a bed covering with alignment features placed onto the covering during automated fabrication processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing bed sets and bed sheets are difficult to align onto standard mattresses due to their size and often, as is the case with queen and king sized beds, their shape. It can be difficult for a single person to change sheets and bedding and ensure that the sheets and bedding are properly aligned with the corners of the mattress without constantly readjusting the sheets and bedding.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for aligning bedding on a bed with the advantages and features of the present invention.